


Trickery of the Mind

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hope, Single Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: "For the mind can be the greatest illusionist.”





	Trickery of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyfortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/gifts).



Pairs of yellow eyes blinked throughout the dark stretches of the cave. She gave a shriek and crouched, but Finduilas took her hand. 

“Fear not, my love, for the mind can be the greatest illusionist.” 

Heart thumping, she followed. 

They neared the mouth and stepped onto a wide field, and the yellow eyes that she had once perceived transformed into fireflies, twinkling under night sky, sparkling starlight high above. 

A great sigh escaped Niënor as she squeezed her lover’s hand. 

“Just a trick of the mind,” she affirmed. 

No dragons lurked behind the shadows of trees. 

Around them sang nightingales.


End file.
